Recoil
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Five Episode "Recoil"
1. Incessant Movie References

AN: I know ya'll are waiting for these TAGS like wide eyed puppies… especially you TIVA Fans…so let's begin, shall we?

--

"_She drives me crazy with all her incessant movie references…" – Lock to Ziva_

* * *

Tony DiNozzo resisted the urge to grab his pistol at the sound of the loud pounding at his front door. He squeezed his eyes tight and blinked them furiously to make out the time on his alarm clock. _3:26AM._ He reached for his phone and noticed no missed calls. Now he was really curious. He didn't throw on a shirt or attempt to look civil, whoever this was deserved to see him just the way he was.

"If it's anyone but Gibbs…they're dead."

He peered through the peep hole then suddenly fixed his hair in the mirror before opening the door. "Ziva David…how nice of you to stop by in the dead of night… "

She looked him up and down and couldn't help but smirk at the kill bill boxers he was wearing. "Yes, well, don't blame me…I am not the one who _killed it_…"

"Uh huh, well no bars are open but if you're thinking of taking me up on that drink, I think I got some stuff in the fridge."

"I am here because I could not sleep…"

"Did you try a cup of warm milk?"

She stared back at him for a few seconds, as if to say, '_why in the world would I do that?'_

Tony then realized he still hadn't let her in and moved aside. "You know if I were a betting man, I thought for sure you'd be all lovey dovey with_ Michael_ about now."

"Well not everything is so black and blue Tony."

"White."

"White what?"

"Never mind…I'm gonna go put on some clothes…"

"Don't do that on my account."

Tony almost blushed. "Yeah, I'm gonna go put on some clothes…make yourself at home." He practically skipped into his room and threw on a tee shirt and jeans, but not before readjusting his hair and rolling on some deodorant. He reemerged from his room in record time. "So, bout that drink?"

"Not thirsty."

"Cold pizza?"

"Not hungry."

"Pillow?"

"Not sleepy."

"Okay, I'm out of the bare necessities here…"

She took a few steps towards him. "You forgot one."


	2. Anyone Wanna Grab A Drink?

"_Anyone want to grab a drink?"_ Tony to McGee and Ziva… (McGee picks up his things and passes by him without responding)

--

Tony dialed McGee's cell a few moments after the cold decline he received from Ziva.

"Probie, what are you doing?"

"Going home Tony…and in case I wasn't clear… I do _not _want to grab a drink."

"Yeah I kinda picked up on that…listen, I'm worried about Ziva."

"Oh, now _you're_ all worried. After making me look like a fool for being curious?"

"Making you look like a fool is what I do best McGee…you can't take away my livelihood."

"I'm hanging up now Tony…"

"Whoa, Probie, wait…listen, I really am sorry about that…I stepped a little over the line, but right now I need your help."

"Help doing what?"

"Tailing Ziva…"

"And why would you need _my _help?"

"There's only one reason McGee…"

Tim nodded in understanding. "In case you lose her car…yeah got it…I'll wait for you down in the parking garage."


	3. Lose the Wheels

"_Abby."_

"_Yes, Gibbs?" _

"_Lose the wheels." _

* * *

Abby slowly strolled up to Gibbs desk the next morning.

"Abby…?"

"Oh come on Gibbs, you're the one always talking about efficiency."

"Abby, I swear, if you don't take those off, I'm gonna cut off your feet."

"Gibbs you wouldn't." She stared at him for a few seconds.

"Get some shoes on."

She sighed but agreed. As she started to turn she lost her footing and tumbled to the floor. Gibbs appeared at her side seconds later. "They're a hazard Abs…"

"Yeah, well so are your guns."

He tried to hide a smile at her logic. "You okay?"

"Uh huh, guess I'll just have to get me some elbow pads…" She met his eyes and nodded. "I know, I know…shoes."

Gibbs helped her up. "Don't forget about a helmet."

She thought for a few seconds then jumped up and down the best she could. "Does that mean I can keep 'em?"

"On the job…not a chance."

She held his hand and he directed her on his desk chair. He then slowly knelt down and began to undue the laces. After a few seconds of frustration, Gibbs opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. And before Abby could resist he had cut through the laces and easily slipped off the blades.

"Gibbs…did you just?"

"Now_ that's_ efficiency Abs."


	4. Remember that movie?

**Tony**: _Sea of Love_, Boss. Remember that movie? Al Pacino played a cop, sleeps with a serial killer, played by Ellen Barkin. The zany twist here is, Ziva's Pacino and Locke is Barkin, might even be bitin'.

--

"DiNozzo?!"

Tony set down the phone and looked up. "Yeah boss?"

"Get over here…" He waved him towards his desk and waited impatiently for him to arrive. "Today DiNozzo."

"Sorry boss, was grabbing my…it's not as important as what you have to tell me so nevermind."

"That movie you mentioned…tell me one more time in English."

"Oh that…yeah…well my guts telling me Ziva is dating the suspect Michael Lock."

"You better have more than your gut…"

"That's all _you_ need…" he nodded. "But I am not you…so yeah…well she called him by his first name, which in anyone's book, means she's more than friendly with him…and from the way she's defending him, there's no way it's a platonic relationship, if you pick up what I'm laying down…"

Gibbs stared up at him for a few seconds. "Oh I'm picking it up alright…and I'm gonna throw it at you if you don't stop with the movie references and get to the point a little quicker from now on."

"Oh but boss…it's how my mind filters things."

"Then filter it some other way."

Tony lifted his finger. "I smell a compromise here boss…"

"And what would that be?...No more so, why would I care?"

"Cuz there's something to be gained and lost here…remember the workshop? It's the age of workplace compromise and frankly, I don't see much of it being used around here."

Gibbs stared up at him intently.

"So in light of that, I'm proposing that you allow me to spout movie references as needed to solve a case…and you let me pick a movie for you to watch once a week…month."

"And this benefits me how?"

"You'll be broadening your horizons…plus, my references won't be nearly as annoying if you get them…compromise, it's a beautiful thing."

"You know what else is a beautiful thing?"

"What's that?"

"Peace and quiet."

Tony took the hint. "Got it…glad we had this talk."


	5. I Was Just Going To Tussle Your Hair

_**Tony:** I was just gonna tussle your hair; sometimes it makes you smile._

--

The next morning, Tony couldn't help but notice the difference in her. "You look just peachy this morning Ziva…you didn't run off and get married to the Lock-smith did ya?"

"And what if I did?"

"Well, then I'd be hurt you didn't have me there as a witness…"

"And here I thought you'd be mad you didn't get the chance to object…or forever hold your peace."

Tony examined her. "And why would I do that?"

"Oh please, you were as jealous as a fat kid watching another kid eat a Twinkie."

"Whoa nice metaphor…you're picking up on those…but no seriously, if that were true than you'd be the Twinkie…and you're more of a clownie cake…"

"Is that right?"

"Definitely."

"Then you are the fat kid yes?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Yes….that is _if_ I were accepting this metaphor, which I am not…so no."

"But you were jealous."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"You followed me."

"I was concerned."

"You pried into my personal affairs."

"I was worried."

"You got me the number for his girlfriend."

Tony thought for a few seconds. "I was just trying to help a fellow brother out."

"Admit it Tony…you like me…"

He scoffed. "Admit that I'm the fat kid…it'll never happen…"

"Then admit you like one thing…"

"And what would that be clownie?"

"Tussling my hair…"

"Now, see you're only half right there…"

"And why is that?"

He winked playfully. "I also like to make you smile…"


	6. Go Home, Get Some Rest

_"…tomorrow. Go home, been a long day, get some rest." – Gibbs to the team._

--

Ducky entered the bull pen, a few files in hand. He glanced at his watch then back out into the empty office.

"Where has everyone gone to Jethro?"

"Sent 'em home. What do you got?"

Ducky handed him the folders and glanced at his watch again. "You did what?"

"Sent them home…did I stutter?"

"No you most certainly did not…but I'm afraid the shock may have caused my brain to lapse for a moment."

Gibbs set down the folders. "You implying something Duck?"

"Oh nothing, just that it wasn't long ago you had them sleeping on the floor beside their desks, until the man you were after was caught." He eyed his friend and looked around the office once more.

"People change."

"People, yes. You, no."

"And when did you become the resident expert on _me_ Doctor?"

Ducky managed a smile. "Well, I wouldn't say that. But I would say I have the best idea of the kind of work you've done over the past twelve years, and sending them home early has not been among your practices."

"No one has spent the night here since…"

"Katelyn?" The Doctor finished his friends phrase and nodded in understanding. "I suppose that merits a change in practice."

"Almost lost another one today Duck. And I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. So if sending them home early is what it takes, then that's the way it's gonna be."

Ducky reached over the desk and let a hand fall on Gibbs shoulder. "Perhaps I was wrong my friend, perhaps you have changed."

Gibbs sighed. "Let's hope it's for the better Duck, let's hope it's for the better."


	7. He's Number 2 On Your Speed Dial

_"He's # 2 on your speed dial…"_

--

McGee handed her, her cell phone and examined her for a moment. "You okay?"

"Fine."

Tim wasn't shocked by her answer and continued. "Hey you know, we learned a valuable lesson…next time we'll be sure to have a new phone issued with the contacts listed under aliases."

"Fine."

"And hey, I'm sorry we didn't think of that earlier…maybe this could've all been avoided."

She turned to face him. "Too late now, wouldn't you say McGee?"

He nodded and instinctively took a step back from her glare. He then tried to smile to ease the tension. "You're right…sorry…"

"Anything else?"

"No…well there was one thing…but it can wait…" He watched her walk away and continued to beat himself up over not thinking of the phone thing earlier.

* * *

"Just tell me Probie…who was number 1?"

"Get off it Tony…this is serious. She was really shook up out there."

Tony bit his lip and thought for a few seconds before he continued. "It's Gibbs isn't it? I knew it…I mean he and Kate definitely had a spark, but him and Ziva…the way they're always looking at each other."

"Those are glares Tony, not looks."

"Oh they're looks."

"Oh shut up." Tim wanted to throw his hand over his mouth after he said it, but his shock quickly turned to pride.

"Wash your mouth out with soap Probie…"

Tim sighed. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"It's all I've ever asked for…"

"Fine…" And with a wave of his hand he whispered it into Tony's ear. Then watched as Tony's face turned red.

"You can't kid a kidder McGee…"

"I'm serious…now shoe…" he waved in the direction of his desk, and Tony obliged.

He then sat at this desk with his hands folded for what seemed like hours. And the best part about it…at least for Tim was he was speechless.

* * *

"Hey Ziva…my phone is on the fritz, can you call me real quick?"

Ziva gave him an annoyed look but did what he'd asked. And Tony couldn't help but smile as he peered over to see her finger laying over the # 1…


	8. Mandatory Session with the Shrink

_Tony -"Did you have your mandatory session with the shrink?" _

_Ziva- "Yes"_

_Tony- "Still crazy then?" _

--

"I appreciate you coming. Most agents want to put something like this off."

She nodded. "Yes, well, I'd just like to get it over with, so please ask away."

"Actually, I'm here more as a listener. But I'll get things started." She flipped through a few sheets of paper before continuing. "How would you describe your current mental state, given the most recent shooting?"

"Just strawberry."

The shrink tried to hide his smile. "Peachy?"

"Yes, that too."

She examined her expression. "Forgive me for saying this, but you don't look like either of those fruits at the moment."

"Then pick another fruit…I am fine."

"You are?"

"I am. I have killed many people in my life…this one was no different."

"I see…so killing comes natural to you?"

"It _is _what I was trained to do."

"So you're likening yourself to a bird of prey? I'm sorry to break this to you, but I don't care how natural something may seem, it gets to all of us eventually."

"Well _this_ is not my eventually, so if you don't mind. I'd like to get back to work."

She took in a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. "You are not fine, not even close…but I get the feeling that it would be worse for me to give you a red light and keep you from work, then to give you a green one…so I'm going to make it a yellow. I give the okay now, but only if you come into see me again when the case is over."

She nodded. "Whatever floats your canoe."

"Boat?"

Ziva threw her hands up. "Yes…now can I go?"

She signed the paper and handed it to her slowly. "I'll see you after the case then?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, fine." She took the paper and turned to leave quickly.

The shrink shook her head at the sound of her door slamming shut. "Maybe a red light would've been better…" she said to herself before picking up the phone and dialing Gibbs.


	9. You of all people should know

_"**Y**__**ou **of all people should know, I thrive in the face of adversity.." – Abby to McGee_

_Dedicated to Ladyaracne )_

--

"Abby?" He rubbed his eyes and opened his apartment door to find her drenched from head to toe. He reached for her hand and ushered her inside. "What happened?" He could tell she was a little intoxicated, but he didn't want her getting defensive.

"T-t-today is the anniversary…" she slurred through the rest and he wasn't able to make it out. But that wasn't important…what mattered now was getting her dry.

He still had her hand and moved her through his apartment and into his bathroom. He handed her some towels and ran out to grab her a shirt and some pants. "Don't worry about the floor…it's just water." He tried to reassure her as she looked a bit guilty for getting the floor all wet.

"I tried to wave a cab…but no luck…"

"Why didn't you call one of us? Gibbs would've sent a chopper to pick you up, you know that."

She took in a deep breath as she struggled to remove her wet tee shirt. It was tight on her as it was, and watched as Tim reached out to help her, then changed his mind. "S'okay Tim…I won't bite…"

He blushed for a second. "I know…" he shrugged off the awkwardness and saw her once more as a friend in trouble, which helped. He helped slip it off and turned around as she removed her bra. Even a friend in trouble didn't warrant seeing that. "Here you go." He handed it to her with his eyes closed and she couldn't help but smile.

"I dropped my phone in the toilet…I got a little sick…"

McGee turned around when the coast was clear; at least for the moment. "Who were you with?"

"No one, just needed to let loose…you know…go a little crazy…" she hid a smile. "And well, as much as I love Gibbs and he loves me…no daughter ever wants to tell her dad she's been bad."

"Good point." He quickly turned around once more as she struggled to pull down her wet jeans.

"All better." Abby replied as she tossed the damp towels over his head.

He pulled them off and made a face at her. "Very funny."

She shook her head as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was running all over the place and he eyes looked as red as a bouquet of roses. "This is everything but funny McGee…"

He stepped closer to her and brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. "What's this about Abby? What anniversary?"

She looked at him slowly and he watched as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. He reached across to wipe them and lifted her chin up. "Come on Abby, you came to me…let me help."

She reached out for his hand and directed him towards his bed, where they both sat down slowly. "My parents…they were killed…and…" she stopped and moved herself close to Tim for comfort.

"You don't have to say anymore Abs…It's okay." He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry what seemed like endless tears. It wasn't long before the two passed out beside each other, that was until Tim's phone began to ring off the hook. He slid out of bed slowly and grabbed it.

"Yeah boss?"

"Why are you whispering?"

McGee scratched his head. "Uh, I uh…my neighbors have been complaining a lot, so I'm trying to be considerate."

"McGee, I was born at night, but not last night…" he cleared his throat. "Is she okay?"

Tim sighed. "How'd you…? Never mind…yes, she's okay. She's sleeping in my bed…I don't mean sleeping, like sleeping…I mean…she was upset and she needed to talk, so we sat down on my bed, but nothing happened boss I swear…"

"McGee…McGee…" He tried to interrupt him and his voice got louder. "I've been trying to call her all night…I'm sure she told you that tonight is…"

"The anniversary of her parents death. Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I got it under control."

"Is that so?"

"Not control like you may think boss…like I'm gonna take care of her…you know, console...but not inappropriately of course…just well…be there for her you know?"

"Yes, I do McGee…see you on Monday…have her call me when she wakes up, clear?"

"Crystal boss…yeah, good night." He rubbed his brow as if he was sweating, even though he wasn't. "Very smooth McGee…" He said to himself as he peered back into his bedroom to see her sleeping peacefully. It was then he grabbed himself a blanket and curled up on the couch. He knew he'd need to be 100 percent when she woke up the following morning.

--

When she left later that afternoon she replayed their last conversation over and over in her head.

"It's times like this that you thrive Abby…I can see it in your eyes…"

"That means a lot McGee…"

"Not as much as you mean to me…now hang tough…and you can show up at my door drunk and drenched from head to toe any time…"

She didn't hide her smile. "How about next time, I'm sober, dry and happy?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that either."


	10. You Owe Ziva an Apology

"_You owe Ziva an apology…" – Gibbs to Tony_

--

"I am not in the mood Tony…" She held the phone on her shoulder as she grabbed a few bags of groceries from her car.

"I can help you take in the bags?"

She did her best to look around without dropping anything. "You are waiting outside my apartment…again?"

Tony opened his car door about twenty feet away and waved, phone in hand. "Well I wanted to make sure you got home okay…rough couple days and all…"

"You do not think I am capable of taking care of myself?"

Tony was pacing closer as the conversation continued. "Oh when you're focused, I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back, but when you're not, I'd rather have McGeek."

She tried to hide her smile as he got closer and put his hands out. "Let me take 'em."

She resisted the urge to throw the bags at him and stepped a few inches closer to him. "Thank you Tony…but do not think you are getting anything in return…"

Tony plastered an insulted look on his face. "I'm no gigolo…"

She laughed outwardly this time and waved for him to follow. It was silent until they reached the apartment door and entered the kitchen. Tony set the bags down and peered around. "You moved some things around I see?" He couldn't help but notice the state of chaos her apartment was in, and had no doubt it was a result of the past day's events. "Shall I help you clean up?" He examined her expression. "And I know, I know, nothing in return…sheesh…" He started to turn over the love seat and felt her eyes burning into him. "What?"

"What are you doing here Tony…I mean really?"

"Cant I just help a sister out? Plus, I thought you might want some company…"

"And what made you think I wouldn't have any?"

He shrugged. "Saw you jotting down that Devin chicks number…that was pretty sweet of you. Makes me think you got a beating heart in there somewhere."

She managed a smile. "You were paying close attention to me yes?"

"Of course, it's what partners do…"

"Then you are paying close attention to me now?"

Tony almost blushed. "Uh, well, yeah…I mean no…I'm just here following orders."

Her smile quickly faded and Tony swore she looked disappointed." Gibbs then?"

"Well yes and no…mostly yes…partly no. He said I owed you an apology and well, let's face it, I did press the whole Lock thing a bit too far."

"A bit?""

"A lot…but I meant well."

She nodded. "Well out with it then."

Tony grabbed a couple pillows and put them in their rightful place. "You know, I saw these pillows the other day that would go perfect with that fabric…I'll have to remember the name of the place, but I'll find out, if you're interested?" He watched as she crossed her arms and remained silent.  
"Right…out with it…" he bit his lip slowly. "I'm sorry. I should've trusted your judgment more. We could've got the guy sooner."

She stepped a few feet closer to him. "I was a bit unstable, I suppose I can take a little of the blame."

"A little?"

She agreed. "A little…so now that you've followed your order, you will be going yes?"

He leaned over to pick up another pillow. "You really should look at redecorating a little, black and browns are so last fall…"

She laughed a bit and picked up another pillow near her foot. It was mere seconds before she swung it around and made contact with Tony's left shoulder. And it wasn't long before the two were engaged in an all out pillow war…later involving couch cushions and lamp shades. I suppose following orders wasn't the only reason after all…


	11. That's Why I'm Never Getting Married

_Gibbs- Always suspect the spouse_

_Ducky- Speaking from personal experience Jethro?_

_Abby- That's why I'm never getting married…_

_--_

McGee collided with Abby for the fourth time that day. "Sorry…"

She smiled. "I'm beginning to think you're doing that on purpose McGee…"

He looked a little embarrassed, but shrugged it off. "Hey, you busy?"

"Nope, just doing laps…burning off some calories…all that sugar doesn't burn itself off you know?"

He watched her roll around in circles for a few seconds before waving her to a stop. "Uh, I came to ask you something…"

She tried to slow her breathing down and took a few deep breaths. "What is it Timmy?"

"You really don't want to get married?"

She set her hands on his shoulders. "Oh Tim, I was just making a joke…"

"Promise?"

She kissed him quickly before continuing her laps. "I promise."

After her second one he grabbed her arm and twirled her into him. "Pinky promise?"

She gave him a reassuring look as she put out her pinky to intertwine with his. "Pinky promise…"


End file.
